


Suspicious Minds

by EAS1928



Category: Political RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-08-31 16:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8585032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EAS1928/pseuds/EAS1928
Summary: As they try to get settled back into their normal life following the disappointment of the election. A new person in town threatens to turn their lives upside down, but is it just his insecurities or is there really a threat to their bond?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing Billary and not sure where I'm going with this just needed to do some writing.

“Excuse me Secretary Clinton, I hate to bother you.” Hillary grabbed her tea and turned to the stranger touching her shoulder. She came face to face with twinkling grey eyes.  
“Not a bother” she turned on her politician personality, extending her hand to him. He took it and gave her a firm yet gentle handshake.  
“I’m Ben…Ben Jackson. I just moved here from the city” she nodded attentively.  
“Well I hope you enjoy your time here” she smiled at him before saying her goodbyes. Hillary thought she felt him staring at her as she walked away, but she didn’t look back.

  
<><><><><>

  
Bill was doing what he normally did, working the room. Hillary had posted up in a corner with a few friends, she was engaged in a lively conversation. He smiled softly when he heard that full throated laugh of hers float across the room. He was happy to see her happy after the disappointment of the election. Bill turned towards his wife and he frowned. Bills jaw clenched as he watched some man paying way too much attention to his wife and his wife seemingly enjoying that attention.  
“What type of doctor are you?”  
“Cardiologist, I have an office at Beth Israel” she shook her head in recognition. He’d come over the minute he saw her. He was glad that the town had these get togethers it was nice to meet other residents, especially if he could see Hillary again.  
“I know a thing or two about Cardiologist” she gave him a small smile, but her eyes glazed over with the memory of Bill’s heart scare.  
“Yes you do. How is he?”  
“Well he’s well” Ben noticed the genuine smile that came across her face at the mention of her husband. He’d always heard they were in it for politics, but now he wasn’t so sure. From what he’d seen they appeared to be a real couple.  
“Hey babe you ready to go?” Bill saddled up beside his wife, his hand on the small of her back. She looked over at him smiling.  
“Yes I am. I am sorry I’m being so rude. Bill this is Ben, he just moved nearby” Bill extended his hand and gripped Ben’s hand tightly. He was satisfied when he saw the younger man grimace slightly.  
“We should be going we have an Antiques Roadshow marathon to get to” Hillary clapped her hands in glee and they said their goodbyes to Ben.

<><><><>

  
“What’s on your mind?” she asked him absentmindedly as she watched PBS. She could practically hear him thinking.  
“What was so interesting about Ben?” he sneered his name. Hillary tore her eyes from the tv.  
“Bill seriously?”  
“What I just asked a question?” she knew him, she knew him better than anyone. She knew when he was jealous this was a problem they’d had several times in their long relationship where the green-eyed monster reared its ugly head.  
“Bill he just moved into the town. He wanted to say hi to me again” Hillary silently cursed her slip.  
“Again? You’ve met him before?”  
“Yeah he was at Starbucks the other day” she said it flippantly.  
“Why didn’t you tell me?”  
“Bill what was there to say?” she truly couldn’t believe his attitude.  
“This really hot guy was hitting on me at Starbucks” she smirked and shook her head.  
“He wasn’t hitting on me at Starbucks.”  
“Oh he just reserved that for tonight” he stood up and walked out of the room. Hillary was going to ignore him, but she couldn’t. She got up and followed him into their bedroom.  
“Bill what is really happening here? I meet all types of men, so do you and you meet all types of women and I don’t freak out. And if anyone has any reason to freak out it’s me” his eyes bucked.  
“You will never forgive me about that. Oh this is rich so is that what this Ben thing is all about?”  
“Bill do you hear yourself. There is no Ben thing. I have talked to that man for all of five minutes. He is trying to fit in here Bill.”  
“How could you be so naïve Hillary? He was making a play for you.”  
“So what if he was Bill. I’m not interested” she took a deep breath before grabbing his hand. “Bill you are the only man for me, don’t you know that by now.”  
“I did you wrong and I just keep waiting for you to get back at me” she kissed his lips.  
“I’m not going to try to get back at you Bill. I love you and I chose to stay here with you” he closed his eyes and pulled her close to him.

<><><><><>

“Dr. Benjamin Jackson, fifty-nine years old, divorced with three kids. Lived in Manhattan for twenty years before moving here.”  
“What type of doctor?”  
“Cardiologist sir.”  
“Where is the ex?”  
“Tampa sir. He has two kids still in college, NYU and Cornell, one child the only daughter is a pharmaceutical sales rep” Bill nodded happy with the intel.  
“Thank you Robert” he nodded and left the room. Bill didn’t have a problem trusting Hillary, but he did have a problem trusting this guy. He knew when a man was interested in her. He’d spent over forty years keeping men away from her. She underestimated her power over men. She never saw herself the way everyone else saw her. She never understood why women instantly felt insecure around her and hated her and why men flocked to her. It was more than the outside it was her aura, her very being and he would do anything to keep her.


	2. Chapter 2

Hillary walked into his office and watched her husband. He was slumped over at his desk, frantically writing. She watched as his strong elegant fingers wrapped around the pen, his wrist moving in long strokes.

“Take a picture it will last longer” his raspy voice brought her out of her thoughts. She moved away from the door and over to her husband who still had his back to her. Hillary wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed the top of his head.

“What are you doing?”

“Writing some notes, in case I write another book.”

“Oh, didn’t realize that was in the cards.”

“I said in case” he turned in the chair and before she could react he pulled her onto his lap. Hillary yelped at the sudden move. “What are you up to today my dear?” she played with the collar of his shirt and shrugged.

“I don’t know what to do with myself.”

“We should go away. When was the last time we were truly on vacation?” she couldn’t think of the last real vacation they’d had. “Exactly, if it takes that long then it’s been too long.” she smiled knowing he was right.

“Where should we go?” he made an exaggerated motion of thinking.

“Let’s go to a warm place.”

“We can’t go until after Thanksgiving.”

“Honey, Chelsea has her own family. She’ll be fine.”

“But it’s Aiden’s first Thanksgiving.”

He knew this was a losing battle “Ok ok we’ll go after Thanksgiving and I mean right after.”

“Deal.” she kissed him softly.

“Now let me work woman” she hopped off his lap and he smacked her butt. She screamed a little before walking out of the office.

<><><><><> 

Unfortunately, they’re trip had to be pushed back. Bill was called out of town to take care of foundation work. She thought of going, but then decided to stay home and rest. It had been so long since she’d been able to just do nothing.

They decided to go on vacation for New Year’s and she was actually counting down the days. Hillary decided go out for a walk taking her dogs. She liked the brisk air on her face, it helped to clear her thoughts. She walked to the nearby bookstore to see what new books they had in. She was greeted by the workers as she perused the shelves.

“I started to think it was all my imagination that I lived in the same town as you” Hillary looked up from the back of the book she was reading into the twinkling grey eyes of Ben Jackson.

“Hi” he leaned in to give her a hug which made Hillary tense. She wasn’t used to people being so forward with her, they were usually a little more reserved. He immediately pulled away.

“Sorry about that Secretary Clinton.” she could tell he was embarrassed she patted his arm to reassure him. “Well I just wanted to come over and say hi” he started to walk away but then turned “I’m having a small get together tomorrow. I’d love if you and President Clinton came.”

“Oh he’s out of town, but I may stop by. Should I bring anything if I do?” he smiled brightly at her.

“No just yourself. I hope you can make it” she nodded before he walked away.

<><><><><> 

Hillary figured it wouldn’t hurt to go over to Ben’s. She and Bill often visited with their neighbors. She cleared it with the Secret Service before dressing in a casual pair of slacks and crisp coral button down shirt. Ben lived a good walk away so she was driven over to his house. Of course, as usual she had to have her agents with her.

“Secretary Clinton so glad you could join us.”

“Please call me Hillary” he grabbed her hands and looked her in the eyes, his gaze made her uncomfortable. She slid her hands from his when he held hers a little longer than she felt necessary. Hillary moved into the house, it was a small gathering, she didn’t know a lot of the people there, most of them were Ben’s friends from the city.  He’d given her agents the guest list to check out beforehand, but she hadn’t bothered to ask who would be coming.

Ben stuck closely by her, guiding her around sometimes by the small of her back. Hillary was confused by his forwardness with her. He took it upon himself to introduce her to all his friends as if he knew her better than he really did.

After chatting for a few hours and taking several selfies she decided to call it a night.

“Thank you so much for coming by.” he leaned in and hugged her tightly. Hillary stood not sure what to do or how to react. He let her go and immediately kissed her on the cheek “You made this a night to remember.” She wasn’t often at a loss for words, but this was one of those rare occasions. She just nodded and turned to leave.

<><><><><> 

“Mr. President I have those articles you requested” his assistant handed him the printed articles. He had no use for computers. Bill sat back in his seat, he was headed back home. He thumbed through the printed pages until he came upon the _Chappaqua Daily Voice_ , it was the local newspaper and he could usually get an idea of the happenings in town. Bill read through the various announcements until he got to one that made him stop in his tracks.

There in the society page was Hillary and Ben Jackson looking very cozy. His jaw ticked as he read the story, his eyes scanning the paper quickly, the words causing his temper to flare. He threw the paper down and sat back in his seat. He wanted to call her now, but he would have to wait until he got home. He talked to her numerous times and she hadn’t mentioned once that she’d gone over to that man’s house. He couldn’t even believe their agents would allow it and that no one told him.

His anger had only gotten worse the closer he’d gotten to his house. He looked at his watch and he knew she’d still be up. They were going to have it out once and for all about this Benjamin guy. Bill knew what was going on, this guy definitely had designs on her and he would not stand idly by.

“Hillary!” he called as soon as he crossed the threshold into their home. He heard the faint sound of the TV in the den and followed the sound. “Hillary!” he called again once he got closer. He was getting irritated that she wasn’t answering him.

“Hey honey” she suddenly appeared behind him, having just come out of the bathroom. Hillary walked to hug him but the look in his eyes stopped her in her tracks. “What?”

“Really Hillary? What? As if you don’t know? I can’t believe after all we’ve been through you’d do this. We are finally in a good place and this is what you do?”

“Bill why are you so angry?”

“Don’t act like you don’t know?” his words were clipped. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a newspaper clipping, pushing it hastily towards her. She grabbed the scrap of paper and her heart fail into her feet.  She shook her head.

“Bill this isn’t…”

“What Hillary it isn’t what? It’s not you in the arms of another man, it’s not you at his house, it’s not him with his lips on your face? Then what is it?” she knew he had a tendency towards jealousy but this was over the top even for him.

“Bill we are in a room full of people and even if we weren’t I’m not interested in him.”

“Why didn’t you tell me about this? Why hide it?”

“I wasn’t hiding it. I forgot to mention it, that’s how inconsequential it was. I didn’t even spend two hours there. What’s the big deal? We go to these things all the time.”

“Usually together and not when another person is clearly making designs on you” Hillary scoffed and rolled her eyes.

“I can’t believe you’re doing this” she walked around him into the den, he was hot on her heels.

“Can’t believe I’m doing what? Confronting you for being dishonest with me!” she swung around abruptly.

“Dishonest? Don’t you think you’re going too far? I went to a get together of a neighbor that is it William! If you’re accusing me of something just say it!” he knew he’d poked the bear one too many times, but he was going for broke.

“You fucking him?” her eyes bucked and she stepped away from him.

“You can’t be serious?” She shook her head and threw her hands up unwilling to entertain his crazy any longer.

“I asked you a question, are you fucking him?” Hillary knew she shouldn’t but she’d had enough of him.

“So what if I were? What difference would it make after all the times you fucked around on me!” he swallowed the lump in his throat, tears welling in his eyes.

“So you never forgave me even when you said you did? You’re trying to get back at me with him” she rolled her eyes and made a move to walk away but he grabbed her arm. Hillary snatched away from him.

“Don’t manhandle me I’m not one of your floozies” Hillary stormed out of the den with him hot on her heels. He didn’t care that they were making a scene and the Secret Service could hear them.

“Hillary Diane Clinton I am not done with you” he stalked after her into their bedroom and caught the door before it could slam. “Did you fuck him?” she scoffed tired of this.

“No I did not William” she said through gritted teeth.

“But you’ve thought about it?” his bravado gone replaced with the fear that had haunted him for their entire relationship, she’d finally woken up and realized he wasn’t good enough for her. There was nothing to keep her there, their daughter was grown, their respective political careers over.

“No I haven’t Bill. I really don’t even know why you’re doing this” she stared at him eyes still blazing with anger.

“I don’t want to lose you and I see how he looks at you. He was touching you with such familiarity it scared me. I haven’t been the best and there’s no reason for you to stay.” she bit her bottom lip and shook her head before walking over to her husband.

“There are a million reasons for me to stay and the most important is that I love you” Hillary ran her fingers through his hair and Bill bent and kissed her lips softly.

Their agents stood not far from their bedroom when the yelling stopped they already knew what was next. When they heard the soft moaning, they looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the kind words. After writing this chapter the light bulb went off as to what I'm doing with this fic so hopefully you all continue to like this through to the end.

He woke up and smiled when he looked over at his wife splayed across the bed. Her bare back showing, the sheet barely covering the rest of her. They’d had a knock out drag out argument and in keeping with their relationship they’d made love till early in the morning, apologizing for words said that weren’t meant.  It was the first time they’d been intimate in weeks and they both definitely needed that release. Bill leaned over and kissed her bare shoulder. She stirred a bit but didn’t wake. He slowly walked his fingers up her back and heard her groan softly.

“Bill darling let me sleep.” He leaned over and kissed the same path his fingers had just taken. Hillary lifted her head off the pillow, her blonde locks a disheveled mess. “You know you wore me out why won’t you let me sleep?” he laughed softly, feeling very proud of himself.

“It’s nearly 9.” Hillary rolled over, not bothering to cover herself, his eyes went right to her bare breasts.

“So, we don’t have anywhere to be today” it was still hard for her to accept what happened, but she was trying to move on with her life.

“I know, but I also know you don’t like to lounge around in bed all day. Maybe we should go into town, grab some food” he kissed her forehead, trying to keep his focus off her body as he felt himself start to become excited.

“OK let’s go out. I’ll take a shower.”

‘We can take a shower together” Hillary shook her head. She knew that look in his eyes and she knew they’d never get out of the house.

“Oh no you don’t” She pulled the sheets around her body and slid out of bed. Hillary walked to the other side of the bed and before going into the bathroom she came over and kissed his lips softly. He tried to pull her back into bed, but she avoided his attempts. “This was your idea sir, remember that.”

“I think I changed my mind, come back to bed!” he called after her. He heard her laugh before she closed the bathroom door.

<><><><><><> 

They walked hand in hand, deciding to stop in the small handmade jewelry store. Bill loved to shop, Hillary not so much but she did indulge him occasionally.

“This is gorgeous don’t you think?” he pointed to a pendent in the case.

“Would you like to see it Mr. President?” he nodded in affirmation. She opened the case and handed it to him.

“Turn around” he said to Hillary.

“Bill it’s too much” he leaned down kissing her neck.

“Nothing is too much for you. Turn around” she did as she was asked and he put the pendent around her neck, clasping the necklace. Hillary turned and he looked at her approvingly. She looked in the provided mirror and she had to admit it was beautiful. “You like it don’t you?”

“I do” sold then he said to the sales girl. Bill was feeling relaxed and happy until he looked up and saw him, standing off to the side watching them.

“Does that man ever work?” Hillary had not noticed Ben, she looked at Bill confused.

“Who?” before he could answer Ben came over.

“Hillary, Bill so nice to see you.”

“Mr. President and Madam Secretary” Bill replied tersely. Hillary looked at him with her eyes wide.

“Bill I told him he could call me Hillary” she knew from the look on his face that this was going to lead to another argument.

“I’m so glad you were able to come over the other night. My friends can’t stop talking about it” Hillary just nodded. She didn’t want to do anything further to make his ire rise.

“It was nice of you to invite me. Well we need to get going” she wanted to get Bill away from Ben. His grip on her hand had tightened since Ben came over.

“I need to pay for your necklace.”

“Oh right I forgot about that” she was going to chat with Ben while he paid, she didn’t want to be rude, but Bill had other plans. He tugged at her hand for her to come with him. “It was nice seeing you again” she stated before Bill pulled her away.

<><><><><><> 

He’d been unusually quiet the entire walk home. She knew that he was angry again, and she’d wait until they were home to talk to him. When they reached their house Bill made motion to go into his office, but she stopped him.

“We need to talk.”

“Nothing to talk about” he tried to walk around her but she wouldn’t let him.

“Bill I know you’re angry” he huffed.

“If you know he bothers me then why do you keep doing this?” Hillary scrunched up her face, she was confused. “This drives me crazy, how you are.”

“What are you talking about?” he blew out a frustrated breath.

“Pretending you don’t know what you do to men. Are you buying into the asexual ice queen the media portrays you as?” she shook her head unable to formulate a sentence. “You act like you don’t notice men looking at you, that you don’t hear the lewd things they say about you, what they want to do with you. I know all about it. I’ve been with you for over forty years and I can’t get enough I can’t imagine what it’s like to just wonder what you’re like” she was taken aback.

“Bill I’m not encouraging him and if he has a crush on me that’s all it is. I’m not interested in him. And I don’t think I have the effect on men you think I do, but it’s a sweet gesture” Bill was frustrated. If he could get her to see how desirable she was maybe he could get her to be more on guard.

“I could have had my share of beauty queens, but you drew me in and I had one taste of that sweet mouth and I was hooked. You’re beautiful, alluring, sexy, confident, Hill you’re a lot of men’s fantasy and I was blessed enough to have you and I don’t want to lose you” she’d never known him to be so insecure and she was concerned.

“Babe why is this bothering you so much?” he took her hand and led her into the house. He didn’t want to talk outside any longer. Once they were inside Bill sat heavily on the sofa, his body sagged with the stress he felt. Hillary sat softly next to him, her arm resting on his knee.

“I’m not the man I used to be Hill. After the bypass surgery I feel like a part of me was lost. I worry about if I can still satisfy you like a man should satisfy his wife” he could see the confusion on her face. “Last night was an anomaly.”

“Bill if you’re struggling it’s not that uncommon in men especially at your age.”

“I have the desire, I have the means I just…. I’m not the same Hill and here I see this young doctor making a play for you and it’s driving me crazy. You’ve had the last few years to not really think about how I’m not the same but now that we’re just private citizens you might start really seeing the old feeble man I’ve become” to her Bill Clinton was a lot of things, but feeble was not one of them. Hillary reached up and stroked his cheek.

“Bill please don’t talk about yourself in this way. We’re both changed, neither of us is who we were hell two years ago, time waits for no man and feeble you aren’t my dear” he placed his forehead against hers and they just breathed in each other’s scent.

“Sorry to interrupt Mr. and Mrs. Clinton” one of their agents appeared in the archway.

“No problem Robert what do you need?” Bill stood and spoke with the agent. Robert cut his eyes towards Hillary.

“This came for Mrs. Clinton sir” Robert held a small bag, that Bill could tell had already been checked. Hillary stood and took the bag from Robert. They could see it was the same as the one from the jewelry store. Robert left them alone.

“Did we forget something Bill?” he shrugged. She opened the bag and pulled out a small box. Hillary gasped when she opened the box and saw it was the earrings to match her pendent. Bill clenched his jaw so tightly she thought for sure it would break. “Don’t jump to conclusions” she knew what he was thinking. Hillary pulled out the card and her heart fell into her feet.

_You’re a whole complete woman and you should have the whole of everything in your life._

_All My Best_

_Ben_

“I’m going to kill him” Hillary looked up stunned when she realized Bill had been reading the note over her shoulder. He walked swiftly around her and she barely had time to grab his arm.

“Bill don’t, I will take these back to the store and tell them to give them back. It’s fine nothing to make a scene over” he was not trying to hear her.

“I’m going out” he pulled his arm from her and walked out of the house, ignoring her pleas to not do anything crazy.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has some adult themes and situations. You have been warned. I can't promise that I will always be able to update this quickly and frequently, but it's a slow week at work and school so I have some extra time. 
> 
> Again thanks for the reviews and kind words.

Hillary paced the floors, she was worried about what he would do. She couldn’t stop him from going, he was like a crazed man. She had to admit that maybe this Ben thing was getting out of hand. She wasn’t sure what type of game he was playing, but it needed to stop.

Bill arrived at Ben’s house. He didn’t care that he was being rude and coming to someone’s house unannounced and uninvited. He knocked on the heavy wood door with all the fury he was currently feeling. When Ben came to the door he was shocked to see the former president, he thought for sure it would be Hillary thanking him for the earrings.

“Mr. President I didn’t expect to see you.”

“No, were you expecting my wife?” Ben knew he was furious. He stepped aside to allow the Secret Service to come in and do a sweep before the president entered. The agents stood by the door but allowed the men to go into the living room. “This belongs to you” Bill extended his hand holding the bag from the jewelry store.

“Did she not like them?” Bill couldn’t believe the nerve of this man.

“That is beside the point. It’s highly inappropriate and I don’t know what you think you’re going to accomplish, but it ends here” Ben’s brows shot up. He sat on the sofa, crossing his legs.

“I didn’t think it was inappropriate. I wanted to buy a gift for someone I’ve admired for a long time and that’s what I did. Please ask her to keep them” Bill tossed the bag, it landed in Ben’s lap.

“Stay away from my wife” cold blue eyes stared into Ben’s grey ones. Ben swallowed, momentarily worried. He’d heard about the Bill Clinton temper especially when it came to his wife, but he’d had a crush on Hillary Clinton for years and when the opportunity presented itself for him to be closer to her he took it. He’d come this far, he wasn’t going to let anyone or anything get in the way, including Bill Clinton.

“I live in this town just like the two of you. I’m not doing anything wrong. I’ve ran into her by chance a few times that’s it. If you hadn’t done the things you’ve done you wouldn’t have to be so insecure” it took everything in Bill not to slap the shit out of Ben.

“I’m not insecure. I don’t like to be disrespected and you’re disrespecting me, my wife and marriage. Whatever did or didn’t happen in our marriage is between us and not for you to judge or think that it means you have a way to get in between us, stay away from her, don’t send her gifts, if you see her go the other way.”

“Are you threatening me? Could the rumors about you being a criminal who intimidates to get your way actually be true?” It was taking everything in him not to slug Ben.

“I am not threatening you I’m telling you what you’re going to do” Bill turned and left Ben sitting on the sofa, the smirk on his face causing Bill to want to smash something, namely his face.

“Is everything ok sir?” Robert asked once Bill left the house.

“Keep him away from my wife” he stated simply. Robert nodded and would be sure to do just that.

<><><><> 

She heard the door open and walked quickly to it. She was relieved to see he hadn’t been in a fight…”

“What happened?”

“I told him to stay away from you and gave him his gift back” Bill’s voice was tight.

“What did he say?” he held a hand up.

“I don’t want to talk about him” he moved around her and into the kitchen. Hillary followed him. She was still confused about why he was so angry with her.

“Do you blame me for this?” he stopped what he was doing and turned to her.

“No of course not” he blew out a breath. “I’m just so frustrated with this guy.”

“Do you want me to talk to him?” His first reaction was thinking she wanted to be around Ben, but he tamped those thoughts down.

“No I took care of it” she nodded. Hillary sauntered over to him, her hips swaying, catching his attention immediately. She ran her fingers down the front of his shirt.

“My hero as usual” she got up on her tiptoes and kissed him softly. Bill deepened the kiss and pulled her to him, pushing her back against the counter. The kiss continued to deepen, their tongues intertwining. Hillary ran her fingers through his hair as he began to pull her leg up around his waist. He pushed his crotch against her center and she moaned into his mouth. Hillary pulled away from his mouth. “Maybe we should continue this in our bedroom.”

“Maybe we should continue this right here” he went back to kissing her. Bill pulled her shirt over her head, leaving her clad only in a white lacy bra. He kissed down her jaw until he reached her collarbone. Bill sucked on her collarbone leaving a light red mark. She began to unbutton his shirt, running her fingers through the soft white downy hair on his chest. She traced the scar from his heart surgery and leaned in tenderly kissing it.

Hillary’s hands moved down his long body until she reached the buckle of his pants. She couldn’t believe that they were being so reckless, risking someone walking in on them. She massaged him through his pants, feeling him grow harder with each stroke. He moaned against her skin. Bill kissed back up until he reached her mouth, he sucked her bottom lip between his. He unfastened her pants and let them slide down her creamy thick legs, leaving her only in her bra and matching underwear. His penis hardened further.

Hillary opened his pants and stuck her hand into his boxers grabbing his hardness and stroking him, until she felt the tip become slick and she spread his pre-cum all over the length.

“Baby you keep that up and this will be over before it begins” she released him and pushed his pants down, Bill stepped out of his shoes to let his pants fall to the floor. He unfastened her bra and drew it down her arms. Bill sucked a rosy nipple into his mouth and was rewarded with a throaty moan.

His fingers hooked into the waistband of her underwear and he tugged them down. Bill slipped his fingers between her thighs running it up and down her slick slit. Her hips bucked against his hand. His thumb pressed into her clit as he slipped two long fingers into her tight heat. He moved in out of her, catching her moans with a kiss. He slipped his fingers from her and brought them to his nose smelling her sweetness before licking one finger clean. He stuck the other into her mouth and she sucked it clean.

Bill took his hardness into his hand and positioned it at her entrance. They locked eyes as he pushed into her, both moaning with the intensity of the pleasure. He moved his hips against her.

“Bill oh you feel so good.”

“Is this mine Hill?” he breathed against her slightly parted lips.

“Yes just yours darling. I’m not going to last long” he began to move faster against her, their eyes never leaving the others until they both shattered and sobbed each other’s names, his essence filling her physically, her presence filling him emotionally. They stood with their foreheads pressed together, trying to catch their breath.

“That was…” she said barely able to catch her breath, her heart still beating wildly in her chest.

“Yes it was” he kissed her forehead before pulling his softening member from her. Hillary whined at the loss of contact. “We should probably put some clothes on before we scare our agents” she giggled but nodded her head in agreement.

<><><><><> 

“Yes that’s correct four dozen roses.”


	5. Chapter 5

Robert couldn’t believe this. He knew as soon as the flowers arrived who they were from. The president never sent her roses because he knew what her favorite flower was. He sighed and trudged into the house. The Clintons were still in bed, but he lightly tapped on the door hoping that the president who was the lighter sleeper of the two would come to the door.

“Everything ok?” Bill asked when he opened the door slightly. Robert could see that he was only wearing bottoms and he could guess Hillary had the top on.

“We need to talk sir” Bill looked back at the sleeping figure of his wife and nodded his head.

“I’ll be out in a bit” Robert walked away from the door and waited for the president to come out which he did moments later.

“Sir we have a situation. Four dozen roses showed up” Bill held his hand up already knowing who they were from.

“That bastard” he stated through gritted teeth. “I don’t like this one bit. It’s almost as if he’s obsessed with her” Bill ran his fingers through his hair.

“We did a thorough check of him, there is no indication that he’s ever tried to have contact with her” the two men stopped talking when they heard Hillary coming out of the bedroom.

“Get rid of them” Bill said quietly and Robert left the room.

“Bill!” she called out to him.

“In here baby” Hillary came into the living room still only wearing his pajama top. He smiled looking at his sexy wife. She walked up to him and pecked him on the lips.

“What are you doing?”

“Just getting a briefing from Robert” she seemed satisfied with that answer and nodded her head.   
  
“What time does your plane leave?” he’d forgotten that he was leaving. He did not want to leave her.

“I may cancel” she furrowed her brow.

“Why, what’s wrong? Do you feel ok?” he hated that now she was worried about him.

“Yes babe I’m ok I just don’t want to leave you. I miss you so much when I’m away” he kissed her lips. Hillary pulled back when she felt the kiss getting deeper.

“While that is very sweet of you, this work is important so you must go” Bill sighed, knowing she was right. The Foundation had taken such a hit during her campaign that it was important for him to mend the relationships between him and their donors so that people could continue to be helped.

“I know you’re right” he pouted and she loved it.

“Just imagine how much I will miss you and how much I’ll show you when you come back” she smirked at him and laughed when she saw his ears turning red. “Now go get ready and I’ll make you a tea” Bill kissed her on the lips quickly before going into the bedroom to get ready.

When he was done getting dressed there was a fresh steaming cup of tea waiting for him. He would spend more time with her before he left but he had to talk to Robert first.

The two men walked into Bill’s office. “You need to stay behind and watch her” Robert frowned.

“Sir you know I can’t do that. There is protocol, why don’t we inform her agents” Bill shook his head. I only trust you to watch her.”

“Sir, you know if I stay behind she will be very suspicious” Bill knew he was right. He didn’t want to alarm Hillary because for all he knew he could have been overreacting and she would probably think he was just being jealous, which of course part of him was jealous.

“Ok” Bill sighed.

“If it’s any consolation there is no indication that aside from being rude and disrespectful this guy isn’t a threat” Bill nodded his head even though he still had a gut feeling that there was more to this than just a harmless crush.

“We won’t change anything, but please brief Todd on this matter.”

“Of course sir” Bill left his office and headed back into the main house. He found her in the study curled up reading a book. He sat next to her on the chaise lounge and patted her leg.

“You’re acting so weird honey, what’s wrong?” he hated how she could sense his every mood.

“Nothing, I’m just being a big baby about having to leave” she seemed satisfied with that answer.

“Just keep thinking of all the good you’re doing” he nodded. They spent a few more hours together before he had to leave.

<><><><> 

She’d kept herself busy in the house for the first two days he was gone, but now she needed to go out. She was bored out of her mind. She first thought about going into the city and perhaps seeing a play, but thought better of it. She decided to grab a bite to eat in town. Hillary along with two of her agents left the house. She sometimes wished she could just get up and go without so much fanfare.

He saw her when he entered the deli. She was alone, well as alone as Hillary Clinton could be. Her agents stood a respectable distance away and let her have her lunch. She was engrossed in a book as she ate, but he had to speak with her.

“Hillary!” he called from a distance. He knew that the agents had probably been given orders to keep him away, but if he made a scene maybe he could get around them. He saw one of them approaching him but he’d already gotten her attention.

“Hello” she spoke cautiously. She saw her agents reacting very strongly to him, but she waved them off not wanting to make a scene. He made his way over to her table and sat down. Hillary had to admit she was becoming uncomfortable with his forwardness.

“I haven’t seen much of you lately, how are you doing?”

“I’m well how are you?”

“Life is good I can’t complain. Did you like the flowers?” she furrowed her brow. He nodded in understanding.

“I guess they were intercepted” he looked at her pointedly.

“I get a lot of deliveries, sometimes it become overwhelming” she knew Bill had probably had them done away with, but she would take that up with him later.

“I imagine you have a lot of admirers, such a beautiful, accomplished, sexy woman as yourself” Hillary narrowed her eyes, he was definitely hitting on her. She pulled at the collar of her shirt uncomfortable. “You shouldn’t be uncomfortable; I’d think you would be used to being paid those types of compliments or maybe Bill doesn’t compliment you enough” the snide tone of his comment was not lost on her.

“My husband takes care of me. It’s others that are not him being so…forward that makes me uncomfortable” he shook his head in understanding although he was more than a little annoyed by her rebuff.

“Well I should get going. I have patients to see this afternoon” he stood from the table and walked off. She could tell he was angry although his anger confused her. She wasn’t sure exactly what he thought was going to happen. Well she had a clue, she’d run into this a few times since Bill’s past infidelities had been revealed. Men and sometimes women would assume that she’d be willing to cheat on him as he’d done her. She very quickly let it be known that he was the only man for her and that would never change.

<><><><><><> 

Ben could barely contain his anger that she’d rebuffed him. He didn’t have any patients, he just needed to get away from her at the moment. He walked into his home, slamming the door behind him. Ben paced the floor of his living room before going into a room off his bedroom.

He turned on the light and walked over one of the walls covered with pictures of Hillary. He caressed the picture of her smiling as she walked her dogs. He bit his lip as he tried to calm himself.

“I’m going to make you see that I love you and he doesn’t. He doesn’t deserve you” he whispered to the picture. He took a moment to look at all the pictures of her, and the little mementos he’d been able to collect. Ben put on a pair of latex gloves before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a crumpled napkin. It had been on the table at the café and it had her lipstick smudged on it. He brought it to his nose and smelled it before smoothing it out and placing it in a plastic sheet. Ben looked around one last time before turning the light off and leaving the room. He locked the door behind him.


	6. Chapter 6

“Why didn’t you tell me he sent flowers?” she didn’t look up from the book she was reading. He’d just come into the house from his trip and that was the last thing he expected to hear. He ignored her question and came over to kiss her. When he pulled away her blue eyes stared into his.

“Who told you?” her brow arched.

“He did” she saw the tick of his jaw.

“I told him to stay away from you” he sat in the chair and she knew that he was getting angrier.

“I was at the deli having lunch and he came in.”

“And he just had to come and talk to you? That bastard. I’m telling you Hills something is off with this guy.”

“Honey the agents were there nothing…” he jumped up.

“Speaking of I left strict instructions that they keep him away from you” he started to leave the room.

“William Jefferson Clinton come back in here and sit” he knew she was serious so he turned back and sat down but she knew he was angry. “What has gotten into you?”

“I don’t like him Hillary” she sat up and ran her fingers through his hair, kissing the side of his face.

“He isn’t a threat to us baby” she traced the outer rim of his ear with her tongue and lightly tugged on his ear lobe with her teeth. He felt himself becoming turned on and her hand running down his thigh didn’t help matters.

“I don’t think he’s a threat to us, he is not trustworthy” he pulled his head away trying to regain his thought process. “Something in my gut is telling me that we need to remain on alert.”

“Bill this isn’t a soap I’m not going to be spirited away by the evil genius and put in a bird cage” she laughed lightly, but he gave her a withering look. She kissed his pouty lips. “You sure are cute when you’re being over protective. Sweetie just ignore him, and don’t engage anymore” she knew that was easier said than done and he’d most certainly engage the next time he saw him. Hillary slid her hand into the collar of his shirt and kissed his neck. She helped him shrug out of his overcoat. He suddenly stood, reaching over and grabbing her up into his arms. He had her off the ground before she could protest. He walked confidently into their bedroom with his wife giggling the entire way.

<><><><><><> 

He frantically typed looking for just the right thing. Bill had a history of heart troubles and he could easily make it look like a heart attack, being a cardiologist he knew his way around the human heart. Bill was proving to be more of a problem than he first thought. They had a bond that he wasn’t expecting. Bill appeared to want to keep Hillary as his wife and not let anyone interlope. That was not what he’d been led to believe about their relationship. He thought it was a business arrangement but he’d seen them around town even when they didn’t see him. They held hands and even snuck in kisses when they thought no one was looking.

All that was not going to be a deterrent. He had to have her. He’d wanted her for so long and she was within reach. He found her even more attractive than when she was younger. She was so womanly now. He felt himself getting excited. He closed his eyes vowing to not seek pleasure until he could join with her. He brought up the map and began studying it. He’d been watching their patterns, the patterns of the Secret Service. He’d formulated a plan A, B and C he would have her by any means necessary. She would either willingly come to him or he’d have to force her to, he was ok with either way.

<><><><><><> 

Hillary stood over her suitcase, she wasn’t sure what she wanted to take with her “Hills come on you’ve been packing for over an hour” Bill came into the room and dumped his travel bag on the floor.

“Are you done?”

“I’ve been done for nearly an hour. I was just trying to give you time” she walked to his bag, picking it up from the floor. Hillary unzipped the bag and looked in, shuffling through his clothes.

“You only have two pair of shorts in here Bill. We’ll be gone for over a week.”

“I can re-wear them” he said shrugging. She rolled her eyes and left the room heading for their closest. She came back into the room with additional clothes for him. “Shouldn’t you be worrying about your own clothes?” he asked with a laugh in his voice.

“Yes, but a former president can’t be walking about bottomless.”

“Why not?” he leaned over and gave her a big smooch.

“You’re incorrigible” she playfully slapped his arm. 

“I’m going to leave you to your packing, but baby let’s get this done tonight. We’re having dinner with friends and tomorrow we’re leaving.”

“I will I will” he left her to her packing. When he left the bedroom he saw Robert waiting for him. Bill looked over his shoulder making sure Hillary was still in the bedroom.

“You have something for me?” Robert handed him a folder and they walked to another side of the house. Bill leafed through the paper, nothing really stood out except a deposition from his divorce. He pulled the page out of the folder. “I need more about this” he showed the page to Robert who nodded.

“I figured you would and I’m working on it sir.”

“He got near her when I was out of town.”

“I was told sir, in the interest of not creating a scene the agents let him speak with her in the deli but they watched him closely” Bill was silent momentarily.

“I understand just keep working on this for me. I don’t know what it is but I don’t trust this guy. Something in my gut” Robert knew his boss had amazing instincts and he would continue to look into this guy as long as he wanted him too, but a part of him wondered if the former president was just a bit jealous.

<><><><><> 

“I can’t believe you’re going on vacation!” they were having dinner with a few friends.

“And it was her idea” Bill chimed in. Their friends gasped dramatically and Hillary laughed. Bill rubbed her knee under the table and she leaned her head on his shoulder. Their friends looked on at them with awe that they’d survived all they had and were still madly in love.

“How did you all choose Bermuda?” they both blushed and looked at each other giggling.

“We have fond memories” he said before leaning over and kissing her lightly. Hillary noticed Ben walk into the restaurant and so did Bill. She looked over at him.

“Don’t” she said softly. Their friends looked between the two of them.

“Is everything ok?” Sharon asked.

“Yes, Bill isn’t too keen on the doctor” Hillary cut her eyes his way.  Sharon looked slightly in his way.

“Ahhh yeah he seems to have taken a shine to you” Bill clenched his jaw until it popped.

“Bill you can’t be jealous. You know she’s not going anywhere” Sharon couldn’t believe the former president had such a jealous streak.

“I’m not jealous” he said through gritted teeth. When he saw them his first instinct was to go over. He wanted to be near her, he needed to be near her. She was beautiful, radiant and he liked to think he had something to do with that. She certainly seemed happier since he came to town. He kept his distance but stayed close enough to try to pick out her voice.

“Maybe he’s lost interest. He didn’t come over.”

“Hopefully he got the hint” Bill spat out. Hillary reached over and rubbed his hand before intertwining hers with his. Ben caught the action and his blood boiled. She beamed at him before leaning in and kissing him softly, their friends melted at how much the couple were in love.

They visited with their friends a little longer before deciding to call it a night. They had a long day the next morning. Ben superstitiously looked at them, he physically winced every time Bill touched her. He just didn’t deserve her and he had no clue why she stayed when it was obvious he was the better man.

The couple walked out of the restaurant arm and arm, deciding to walk back to their house just a few blocks away. Bill wrapped his arm tightly around his wife and kissed the top of her head neither noticed that Ben had started to follow him. He knew the agents probably were aware but he didn’t care he just wanted to look at her.

“I’m so looking forward to Bermuda sweetie” his ears perked up. They were going to Bermuda. He watched them a little longer but when he took her in his arms and kissed her deeply, her fingers running through his hair it was too much. When he heard her tell him in a sultry voice to hold that thought he nearly threw up. He decided to detour and head home he had plans to make.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter took a turn I wasn't really planning but sometimes you have to just let the creativity take you where it may.

She grabbed a fist full of his hair as her hips lifted off the bed. His tongue licked languidly at the underside of her clit, the pleasure nearly too intense for her to take. He slid a finger up and down her slick lips. Her other hand gripped the sheets tightly. She thought she would die from the pleasure. He’d always had a talented tongue. Her hips began to encircle his head until he had to grab one and pry it open. He loved how expressive she was, she’d always been so and never held back from him in these intimate moments.

“Bill yes lick me it feels so good please don’t stop” she said breathlessly. His lips encircled her throbbing bud as he slid a finger inside of her, she immediately clamped down on it. Hillary began to ride his finger, he placed a large hand on her stomach to still her motions. Her breath was ragged, her pussy became wetter and he knew she was almost there. With one flick of his tongue and his finger pressed against her g-spot she came screaming his name, her juices flowing over his tongue as he struggled to catch them all. He licked the expanse of her womanhood as she shuddered from her orgasm. “I can’t take anymore” she said completely out of breath, but he continued as if he didn’t hear her. She suddenly felt another orgasm building in her as he added another finger and screwed it in and out of her opening “Please Bill I can’t….” her words cut off by another earth shattering orgasm. She fell against the bed like a rag doll, her breaths coming out in heaves, a light sheen covering her. He kissed up her body, paying extra attention to her rosy nipples, he knew they were especially sensitive.

He smiled when he saw her laying there, eyes closed with a goofy grin on her face. Bill leaned down and pecked her lips. Her eyes fluttered open and blue stared at blue. He raised a brow.

“Just making sure I didn’t kill you” she giggled and blushed.

“But oh what a way to go” he leaned down and kissed her deeply, his tongue sliding into her mouth. Hillary reached between them and took him in hand sliding her small hand up and down his thickness. He climbed on top of her, her legs parting to welcome him into her body. He took his cock in hand and ran it up and down her slit she shuddered at the sensation. Bill placed his tip at her entrance and began to push into her when there was a knock at the door.

“You have to be fucking kidding me” he said gruffly. He closed his eyes momentarily and began to enter her, but her hand on his shoulder stopped his movement.

“It must be important otherwise we wouldn’t be bothered” he threw his head back and sighed, he knew she was right.

“Who is it?” he yelled out the irritation evident in his voice. “And this better be good” she slapped his shoulder.

“Behave” he rolled off her and grabbed his boxers, walking quickly to the door and flinging it open to a concerned looking Robert. Bill nodded and he knew it was important. Hillary threw on her robe and came to the door. Robert knew he’d interrupted them, but this was important.

“Hills it’s for me” he said looking to his side. She looked between Robert and her husband, knowing that they were up to something, but she let him be for now.

“OK well don’t be too long” she ran her fingers down his arm and he shivered slightly.

“Let me get dressed” Bill left Robert standing at the door of their bungalow while he went inside to get dressed. Hillary sat on their bed staring at him, he held up a hand. “Don’t start with me.”

“I said nothing.”

“It’s the look. I’ll be back in no time” he kissed her on the forehead, not trusting himself to kiss her anywhere else. He needed to find out what Robert had learned. Bill left the bungalow with Robert and walked the short distance to where he was staying. “Lay it on me” he said once they were safely inside. Robert presented some paperwork.

“He had a restraining order against him. His marriage fell apart because he became obsessed with a woman, until the woman had to get a restraining order” Bill frowned. Robert pulled out a picture. “This is Janet DuBois the woman he was stalking” Bill’s heart thudded loudly. If he didn’t know better he’d have thought she was Hillary’s sister.

“Shit, he’s obsessed with her. The question is, is it Janet he wants or was he obsessed with Janet because she looks like Hillary” Bill could tell from the look on Robert’s face he had more information.

“It’s Hillary sir. According to some people we talked to he’s had an unhealthy interest in her for quite some time. I’ve been trying to pin down the ex-wife but she’s very reluctant to talk to us so are the children. I think we’re dealing with a real psycho” Bill rubbed his face.

“What do you suggest?”

“Telling her first and then adding more security. You two are pretty lax and with her only having two agents I can’t guarantee that he’d at least be able to get close enough to do something” Bill nodded in agreement.

“I’ll talk to her right away” he stood and shook Robert’s hand. “Fine work” Bill left the bungalow and walked the short distance back to his. He noticed that he didn’t see Hillary’s agents posted outside anymore. He frowned. Bill walked inside calling her name but there was no answer. He figured she’d gone for a walk. With all that he’d just been told he was momentarily worried, but then he remembered that they were away on a private vacation. He decided to do some reading until she returned.

<><><><><><> 

She figured Bill would be awhile she knew how he and Robert could get so she decided to take a short walk around the island. The sweet warm air had her relaxed. Her agents walked behind her, giving her some distance.  She heard a crunching up ahead but didn’t pay it any mind. Her agents continued to hang back a bit. Suddenly a hand struck out and grabbed her. Hillary yelped and her agents were by her side instantly.

“Sorry to startle you” Ben came out from the clearing. Her eyes were wide. “You look surprised to see me?” he was confused by her reaction. Didn’t she know he’d come for her?

“I am surprised” Hillary wasn’t sure what to say but she was glad that her agents were nearby she had a very uneasy feeling. He smiled at her, a smile that made her stomach turn. “I didn’t know you were planning to go on vacation.”

“Neither did I. It was last minute” he pinned her with an icy glare that made her skin feel prickly.

“Well I should be getting back” Hillary slid her hand from his, her agents parted so that she could walk in front of them. Her stomach did flip flops as they began to walk away. Suddenly she heard two thuds and she turned to see her agents in heaps on the groud. Her eyes went as wide as saucers. Ben stood there with something in his hands and an evil glint in his eyes.

She began to back away, she didn’t know if she should try to run or scream or both. “Hillary, Hillary, Hillary, I’ve been waiting so long for you. I’ve been a patient man, but my patience has run out” she swallowed the lump in her throat.

“Did you kill them?” he looked down at the prone men.

“No, look at you always so caring about others, but by the time they wake up we’ll be long gone” he continued to advance on her, finally she decided to turn and run. She started to run as fast as she could and screamed, but he caught up with her easily, grabbing her from behind before the world went black around her.


	8. Chapter 8

She was confused why she couldn’t move. Her body felt heavy and her head was pounding. Her eyes fluttered open, she immediately tried to cover her eyes from the blinding light but they were tied to a chair. Everything came rushing back to her and she looked around frantically.

“My beautiful Hillary you’re awake” Ben came into her view, looking down upon his prize. He stroked her face and she recoiled away. “Don’t be afraid. You’re safe now, away from him” Hillary looked at him perplexed at home someone could be so delusional.

“Take me back please” her voice trembled.

“Hillary you don’t have to pretend with me. I know this is what you want” he kneeled down eye level with her. She had to fight to keep from dry heaving at the sight of him.

“Ben I want to go back to my family” he stood up suddenly angry.

“Does that family include him!” he raged at her. He began to pace, running his fingers angrily through his hair. “I’ve done all this for you, risked everything to save you, so we could finally be together and you want to go back to him” she shook her head.

“I have a daughter and two grandkids” he stopped pacing, the anger now replaced with calm.

“Sweetie you’ll see your grandkids and daughter. I’m not going to keep you away forever, just long enough that you realize you’re sick” she frowned. “You’ve been brainwashed into thinking that you need to stay with him and that you love him. I just need to make sure you’re better before we come back. Once you realize that you love me then we can rejoin Chelsea and our grandkids” Hillary struggled to keep the bile from rising. How did she not see how mentally unstable he was? He stood and looked around. “I have to get some things together so we can leave” she wondered how he thought he would get her off the island, but didn’t voice those thoughts.

<><><><><> 

Bill began to pace she had been gone for too long. As long as she’d been gone she could have walked the entire island. He called Robert over.

“I need you to radio her agents. She’s been gone too long and I’m concerned” Robert spoke into his sleeve. He didn’t get a response and he stared at the president starting to get concerned himself.

“I need to know the status of Evergreen” he repeated with no answer. Bill’s heart began to thud in his chest. “Sir I’m sure there’s an explanation for their silence. Let me take my…” just then there was a frantic knock on the door. Robert put his hand on his gun and approached the door cautiously. He saw it was one of the agents.

“We have a situation” he stated looking over at Bill.

“Whatever it is I want to know” Bill spoke up. The younger agent looked at Robert who nodded. He stepped inside. “Evergreen’s agents were found drugged and bound in the forest she is nowhere to be found” Bill let out an audible gasp. His face as white as a sheet.

“That bastard has my wife” he grinded out.

“Sir, we don’t know..” Bill cut Robert off.

“Don’t bull shit me! You all failed and he has her. You know it and I know it! Go find my wife!” Bill was enraged and terrified. The latter of which he tried to tamp down. “And I want to be kept abreast of everything that’s being done” Robert nodded.

<><><><><> 

Ben began to pack a few bags. He looked at his watch again his transportation off the island was running late and he was getting agitated. Hillary noticed that he’d began to pace and he didn’t seem as confident as before. She prayed that someone had noticed she was missing and was actively looking for her. Ben pulled out a phone and began to frantically type a message. When the phone beeped signaling a reply his world started to crumble.

“Fuck!” he yelled before hurling the phone across the room and watching it shatter. He turned wild eyes on Hillary and stalked over her. His breath was coming out in heavy puffs. “You’re going to call that son of a bitch and tell him to lift the restrictions” Hillary shook her head.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about” he laughed but there was anything but mirth.

“You know exactly what I’m talking about” she had an idea. Suddenly his mood shifted again and he was calm. He sat down in front of her. “Talk to me about it” she looked around trying to formulate an escape plan. This man was clearly crazy. He reached forward touching her knee, causing her to jump. “Baby don’t be afraid. I won’t let him hurt you anymore. Tell me about his abuse” she remained silent. His grip on her knee intensified. “Tell me about his abuse” he said more sternly.

“Ben I’m not sure what you want me to say” he bit his bottom lip until it bled.

“Why did you stay?” she was trembling now, she didn’t want to have this conversation. She knew whatever she said would anger him. “I asked you a question”

“I thought I loved him” he sat up in his chair intrigued by her answer.

“So now you know you don’t love him?”

“Yes” she said softly. “I was confused, a type of Stockholm Syndrome, but now I know better” she searched his eyes hoping he was believing her. He leaned forward cupping her chin.

“My Hillary, I’m going to make you so happy” his lips grazed hers, he gripped the back of her head and crushed his mouth to hers. Her heart beat wildly in her chest and she had to fight through the nausea that was unfurling in her stomach.

<><><><> 

“We’ve shut down all transportation on and off the island. We don’t believe he’s had a chance to leave” Bill sat in a chair staring off at nothing. He’d shut down since they realized she was missing. He couldn’t function without her and the idea of never seeing her again had all but put him in a catatonic state.  “Sir is there someone we can call?” Robert knew that his boss was in bad shape.  “Perhaps Chelsea” at the mention of his daughters name he snapped out of his stupor.

“No, not right now. Not until we absolutely need to” Robert nodded. “This must be kept quiet; these types of psychos want the attention. We won’t give it to him” Bill snapped. He was absolutely infuriated now. How dare Ben take what was his? He knew that was not forward thinking and she’d slap him upside the head for it, but that was the only way he could push himself forward. If he just thought of how bad it hurt that his wife was missing he’d crumble under the pressure. He’d been president for eight years, and dealt with a lot of bad situations and made a lot of tough calls, but this was personal, this was his heart, his breath, his life force.

<><><><> 

She let her eyes silently follow him as he paced around the room. She knew that things were not going as he planned. Her agents had more than likely woken up and now no one could arrive or depart. She squirmed in her chair a bit and the movement caught his attention. He stalked over to her.

“What is it?” he asked looking down at her.

“I just have to use the restroom” she wasn’t sure how he would react, but he reached down and untied her hands and then her feet.  He grabbed her hand and pulled her until she stood. He practically drug her towards the bathroom. Before he allowed her to go in he leaned in and kissed her. She kept her mouth tightly shut and her eyes wide open. She pulled back. “I really have to go” he seemed satisfied. She was thankful he let her go into the bathroom alone. She did have to use the bathroom, but first she frantically looked for a way out. The window was small, she knew she couldn’t climb out of it. Her bladder screamed at her and she finally had to relent. She finished up but first she looked under the sink for anything that would help her, but there was nothing. She sighed and said a silent prayer that she’d be found soon. Hillary opened the door and he stood right by it waiting. He grabbed her hand and pulled her back to the chair. She sat down, knowing he was going to tie her up again. Once he did he ran his fingers through her hair.

“So beautiful my Hillary. I can’t believe this is finally happening. I have loved you for so long. I never gave up hope though I knew we’d be together” he leaned down and once again kissed her. She swallowed over and over trying to stop herself from vomiting.

<><><><><> 

“We’ve checked out all the rentals and five of them are suspect.”

“How long before additional support arrives?”

“An hour sir.” They’d notified the FBI of the situation and was awaiting the arrival of agents to help find her. Although the Secret Service was confident that he hadn’t gotten her off the island, Bill wasn’t so sure. He was praying for the best, preparing for the worse.

“This has to be handled carefully I don’t want him to hurt her” Robert nodded agreeing.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only a few more chapters left of this one.

He’d been pacing and talking to himself for over an hour. Hillary had become nauseous watching him go back and forth that she’d closed her eyes, trying to shut out everything that was happening. She silently prayed that they would find her and that she could get back to her family unharmed.

“Oh, my sweetie are you tired” her eyes flew open when she felt him touching her. “We’re going to be out of here soon and you can rest” her heart thudded in her chest. She had to change tactics.

“Tell me about you Ben?” he stood up straight and stared at her. Then he smiled.

“You’re so funny. I don’t know why people act like you don’t have a sense of humor, you know all about me love. I think about the first time we met all the time. How our eyes locked and I just knew then you were the one.”

“Yes, when we met at the coffee shop” she smiled sweetly at him. He shook his head.

“No sweetie the first time we met, in Arkansas” Hillary had to fight to keep the shock off her face. “You were working at the law school. I was dating one of your law students, and I came to see her and there you were” he sighed wistfully. “I know you’re really stressed out thinking about having to go back to that awful man, that’s why you didn’t remember that” he grabbed her hand and looked her in the eyes. When she looked back into his she saw a very sick man.

“Right, when I worked at the law school. Whatever happened to her by the way?” he dropped her hand and sat back in the chair, his face began to twist into a sneer.

“That bitch, caused me to miss so many years with you” he stood up again and started to pace. “I don’t want to talk about that” he went to a backpack sitting on the floor and began fishing around in it until he pulled out another burner phone. He began to frantically type, his foot tapped the floor awaiting a reply.

<><><><><> 

“This is where we will concentrate our search to. This must be a coordinated effort. We don’t know if he’s working with anyone else and we don’t want him to have time to be warned if he’s not in one of these triangulated places” Bill stood by and quietly watched. His emotions were running too high for him to offer any information. The agents finalized their plan before putting on their gear and heading out. Bill started following them, Robert turned. “Sir you know we can’t let you go”

“I have to be there Robert” he shook his head.

“The best thing is for you to stay here. We can’t risk him capturing both of you” Bill knew that he was right and nodded his head in acceptance. The cabin he was staying in was heavily guarded, the agents refused to have another surprise attack on their watch. They already felt immensely guilty that they’d failed Hillary.

<><><><> 

Ben clapped his hands in excitement. She suddenly felt dread. “Great news my dear. My guy thinks he’s found a way to get us off the island” he started to pack up his gear. Hillary’s heart rate intensified. Ben left the room for about fifteen minutes, coming back with a wig on and mustache. He held another wig for Hillary. “You need to wear this and also change into these clothes” he released her from the chair. Hillary started into the bathroom but he stopped her. “You can change in front of me” she bit the inside of her lip trying to think of an excuse.

“I need to use the restroom” he stepped aside to allow her into the bathroom. She took deep breaths trying to calm herself down. She was terrified of what would come of her if he managed to get her off the island.  Hillary felt sweat beading on her forehead. She cracked the small window in the bathroom, needing some fresh air. He started to knock on the door.

“Hurry up we need to leave soon” Hillary changed clothes and put the wig on as he asked. She came out of the bathroom and he was standing right by the door.

“Still beautiful” he grabbed her hand and pulled her into the living room. Ben had packed up his belongings, he slung the backpack over his shoulder and moved toward the door. Ben opened it but he quickly slammed the door back. He turned to Hillary before pulling a gun out of his waistband. “Sit down” he spat at her.

“What’s happening?” he walked to her and got in her face.

“Don’t pretend like you don’t know” the words were thrown at her. There was suddenly a knock at the door. She looked at the door and then looked at him. “Don’t you say one word.” Ben crept over to the door and looked out the peephole, he knew it was the Secret Service.

<><><><><> 

Robert had seen Ben when he opened the door. He’d quickly called other agents who were now surrounding the cabin. They’d caught his transport guy and forced him to tell Ben that they’d be able to get off the island so they could flush him out. They hoped to meet him on his way but they’d have to figure out how to get around this handicap.

“Ben we know you’re in there. Come out and we can all go on with our lives” Robert said as he knocked on the door. There was still no answer.

<><><><> 

“Why won’t they leave us alone? I deserve to have her, not him not anyone me!” he said hitting himself in the chest. “You’re not taking her, no one will take her. I’d rather see her dead than to have to live with him” Hillary remained silent but she was more scared than she’d ever been. He suddenly stopped pacing and looked her way. “Tell them to leave, they’ll listen to you. Tell them you want to be with me” she didn’t respond immediately. “Tell them!” Hillary jumped. She stood slowly from the chair and walked over to the door.

“Ummm I’m ok please go” she said through the door. Robert looked at the other agents, they knew she was under great distress.

“Hillary, are you sure you want us to go?” Robert motioned with his hands for the agents to clear out of the sight line.

“Yes, I’m where I want to be” she sounded robotic and terrified.

“Ok well what should I tell the president?” she faltered, Ben pressed the gun into her back.

“Please don’t make me hurt you Hillary”

“Tell him that it’s over” she choked out the last word. She knew that it wasn’t over but to say the words hurt her.

“I will tell him” Robert backed away from the door and walked away. Ben watched through the peephole and he was satisfied.

“We’ll wait just a few moments to make sure they’re gone then we can leave” despite her best effort tears streamed down her cheeks. “Don’t cry they won’t take you from me.”

Robert and his team repositioned, they saw that there was a small window in the bathroom that was cracked. One of the women members of the team agreed to enter the house through the window and then she’d go to the bared back door to let the rest of the team in. Everything had to be done quietly and with precision. One false move they knew could lead to tragic consequences. Robert didn’t want to lose Hillary and he also didn’t want to face the wrath of Bill Clinton if she was returned to him with so much as hair out of place.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming ever closer to the end of this, hopefully you all enjoy the latest chapter.

Agent Donaldson quietly shimmied into the small window. She un-holstered her gun and cautiously peeped around the bathroom door. When she saw no one, she moved stealthy to the back door.  She looked at the back door momentarily, trying to gauge if there were any alarms. When she didn’t see anything, she unlatched the door and the waiting agents came in.

<><><><><><> 

Hillary had been watching Ben pace back and forth trying to get his contact on the phone, when a movement out the corner of her eye caught her attention. She cut her eyes slightly to the left and saw the form of an agent, then she remembered the bathroom window she’d opened slightly. Her heart began to beat wildly in her chest. Suddenly Ben stopped pacing and looked up. She prayed he hadn’t noticed anything. He looked back at the phone before walking quickly over to her. He grabbed her around the neck and began to tighten his grip, Hillary squirmed trying to get away.

“I will kill her if you don’t leave!” he yelled out. “I know you’re in here” Robert came around the corner, his gun drawn. Ben began to squeeze tighter.

“Let her go and this can all be over” Ben began to laugh.

“It will never be over if I don’t have her. I won’t let him have her.”

“This isn’t about him” Robert could tell that Hillary was starting to struggle. Her skin was slightly blue, he could see Ben’s fingers digging into her skin.

“He wants her back, he thinks she’s a possession. I won’t let him have her, I’d rather she be dead” he tightened his grip on her neck and Robert knew he had to make a decision. The other agents had joined, he didn’t want to make a false move and cause Ben to snap her neck. “You know what if he wants her so badly get him here” the situation went from bad to worse when Ben placed a gun to Hillary’s side.

“This has nothing to do with him Ben....”

“Don’t patronize me!” he pressed the gun to her side harder. She said a silent prayer. “I want to look him in the face, I want him to see I’ve won” bringing Bill into this situation was out of the question.

“You know I can’t bring him here” he began to squeeze even tighter. Hillary tried to move her head to lessen his grip.

“Then you get to explain to him why she’ll be returned in a body bag.”

“I thought you loved her” Ben began to laugh but it was not filled with joy, but a man on the verge of losing his grip on what little sanity he had.

“I’m doing this because I love her. She needs to be released from his abuse and I know my precious Hillary isn’t strong enough to do it herself so I’ll do it for her” Robert looked at his finger and noticed it was on the trigger. He had to decide if he took him out would the gun discharge. He needed to get his finger off that trigger. They had already decided that they’d shoot to kill if necessary. “Look bring him here or this is all for naught” Ben signaled for another agent to make the call. Suddenly Bill’s voice filled the room and Hillary had to fight back a sob at the sound of her beloved’s voice.

“Sir, Mr. Jackson would like to speak with you.”

“I want him here! I want to look him in the face” Bill waited for further instruction from Robert before speaking.

“Sir, I can’t let you come here…..”

“I want to speak with Hillary” he cut Robert off. When there was silence Bill began to panic. “Where is she? Talk to me!”

“Looks like he has no respect for anyone. You’re just a servant to him, a means to an end. He’s self-serving” Bill was starting to lose his patience with the entire thing. Hillary’s silence was deafening.

“Tell me what’s happening!”

“You need to come here Mr. President” he spat out sarcastically. “That is if you want to see her alive again” he suddenly squeezed her neck tighter and she gagged with the force.

“Hillary!” Bill yelled. “I’m coming baby hold on” he didn’t care what the agents thought he was not going to stand back and let her be hurt further. Bill disconnected the line and Ben smiled with glee. He could now kill Bill Clinton right in front of her and she’d know she was liberated from him and they could be together.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing. This is the end of this one but I of course have two more going.

Bill’s long legs carried him quickly to where she was. His agents tried to talk him out of it but he wouldn’t hear of it. He’d rather die trying to save her than sit back and let her perish. When they reached the cabin his agents knocked on the door. Ben was giddy he couldn’t believe that he’d succeeded in getting Bill here. He started to have second doubts about whether or not he loved Hillary. He was certainly risking his life. Robert opened the door and Bill came in, his heart broke when he saw her. Ben was still holding a gun to her side, his other arm wrapped tightly around her neck.

“Sweetie” he said quietly when he saw her. They locked eyes and she suddenly felt relaxed. Ben noticed the change in her demeanor and he became enraged.

“Look at me!” he yelled catching Bill’s attention.

“I’m here now, let her go and take me” Hillary’s eyes widened, but she was unable to speak. “Isn’t that what you want? You want to punish me for hurting her and I get that and I deserve it” Ben closed his eyes and shook his head. This was not going to plan.

“No don’t try to Bill Clinton me. I wanted her to see you die so she’d know she was safe and you wouldn’t bother her anymore. We’re going to be happy. I’ve waited over thirty years for her” Ben momentarily removed his hand from around her neck to caress her check. He leaned in and kissed the side of her face, causing Hillary to wince in disgust. Bill’s blood boiled and he wondered just how far Ben had taken things causing him to become even angrier.

“Let’s just get this over with so you can go on with your life” Bill looked at him pointedly almost challenging his resolve.

“So we can go on with our lives! She loves me not you!” Ben was becoming hysterical. The years he’d spent carefully crafting the image of a put together successful doctor was quickly crumbling. Robert was starting to become worried that things were escalating too fast and they’d have a difficult time controlling the situation.

“Let’s all just calm down. Ben he’s here this is what you wanted” Robert said trying to diffuse the situation and get everyone out alive.

“You don’t tell me what to do! I’m in control. I want all of you out” he waved his gun at them Robert knew this was his chance. He quickly drew his weapon and fired. Ben’s gun discharged, Hillary yelled when blood splattered on her face. Ben dropped down next to her, his hand sliding off her neck. She sat eyes wide in shock. Bill ran to her despite the agents trying to keep him back. The agents checked Ben’s pulse and found none. Bill untied Hillary and she launched herself into his arms, sobbing with all the fear she felt and the relief of being freed.

“We need an ambulance” they turned and saw Robert laying on the floor, clutching his arm. He’d been hit with a bullet in the shoulder. Bill locked eyes with him and said a silent thank you as he held Hillary close.

<><><><><><> 

1 Year Later

Hillary sat tapping her foot nervously. She wasn’t sure why she was so nervous, but she was. She stood up and looked at herself in the mirror for the tenth time in a minute.

“Mom you look beautiful” she smoothed down the non-existent wrinkles on the ivory dress she was wearing. “You could wear a garbage bag and he’d still think you were the most beautiful woman in the world” Chelsea kissed her mom’s cheek.  Hillary knew she was right, but she wanted everything to be perfect.

After everything they’d endured with the election and Ben they decided to renew their vows and here they were. They wanted to do it sooner, but after her ordeal more unexpected things happened that caused them to put this off for a while. “It’s time” Chelsea said to her mom. She left the room to begin her walk down the short aisle. This was a small affair only a few of their closest friends and family. Charlotte was the flower girl and the newly walking Aiden was the ring bearer. Hillary took a deep breath and prepared to walk down the aisle to renew her commitment to the man that owned her heart.

She stood just behind a pillar watching him, handsome in his black tux a smile on his face. The strains of the harp began to play the bridal march and she started to walk down the aisle towards her destiny. The ceremony began.

“It is my understanding that you two have wrote your own vows” the pair nodded. Bill took Hillary’s hands, looking her in the eyes.

“You have made me the happiest and luckiest man in the world. You stood by me when I didn’t deserve for you to stand by me. I have made mistakes and for that I will spend the rest of my life trying to make up to you. I have never known love like what I feel for you. I have never seen love like what I see shining in your eyes when you look at me. I am forever grateful for you and everything you are to me” a steady stream of tears rolled down her cheeks.

“I knew from the moment I met you that you were trouble, but for all the difficult times I am glad that I decided to take a chance. It has turned out to be my biggest triumph, my greatest decision. I love you more with each passing day and I look forward to spending the next half of my life with you” Bill couldn’t hold the tears in. The ceremony proceeded and at the end the couple kissed. They were never one for public displays of affection, but to the surprise of everyone they engaged in a heated kiss. They had a small reception before retiring to their bedroom. Bill picked her up and carried her over the threshold. She was shocked at his sudden move. He walked to the bedroom and laid her down gently on their bed. He just stared at her in awe.

“Are you happy Madame president?” she smiled brightly at him. Bill leaned down and kissed her hungrily.

“Yes, because I have my family” he quirked up an eyebrow. “Yes, I’m happy for the country that the tampering was discovered and the results were reversed, but I just wanted to be with my family” she pulled him down into a heated kiss. “Enough with the chatting” Hillary pushed his jacket off his shoulders.

Fin


End file.
